Mon ange gardien
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Edward est un jeune homme, invisible, disgracieux et incompris. Amoureux transi de Tanya, sa collègue, il essaye de se faire remarquer. En vain. Jusqu'au jour où Edward bénéficiera de l'aide d'Emmett, un drôle de personnage censé libérer Edward de ses complexes.


**Bonsoir**

**Voici un petit OS écrit à 4 mains avec ma copine Maplumemagique.  
><strong>

**Un Os tout simple, assez délirant, sans prise de tête.**

**Je voudrais remercier ma petite plume qui a eut l'idée de cet OS. Je suis très fière d'avoir écrit avec toi, je me suis bien amusé à créé cette petite folie. Je serais ravi de recommencer à écrire avec toi. Je te fait d'énorme bisous, je te kiff poulette ! 3 3 3**

**Merci beaucoup à MlleLiz pour la correction =) **

* * *

><p>Os ; Mon ange gardien<p>

Résumé : Edward est un jeune homme, invisible, disgracieux et incompris. Amoureux transi de Tanya, sa collègue, il essaye de se faire remarquer. En vain. Jusqu'au jour où Edward bénéficiera de l'aide d'Emmett, un drôle de personnage censé libérer Edward de ses complexes.

Disclamer :

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Nous n'avons fait que nous amuser avec.

* * *

><p>Point de vue d'Edward<p>

Encore une journée où je serai invisible. Une journée où mon regard ne cessera d'errer sur les courbes fabuleuses de Tanya, sans attirer son intérêt.

Allongé dans mon lit, je maugrée contre ma petite vie.

Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis informaticien dans l'entreprise TechniSoft. Je suis le genre de personne que personne ne remarque. Pourtant je pense être un garçon sympa. J'ignore pourquoi je suis aussi transparent, ça a toujours été comme ça depuis le lycée. Même les profs avaient du mal à se souvenir de moi, c'était toujours " Euh toi là-bas, ramasse les copies s'il te plaît". Trop timide je n'avais n'ai jamais rien dit.

Je travaille pour Charlie Swan depuis trois ans maintenant et ça fait trois ans que je suis obnubilé par Tanya Denali. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleu, des courbes parfaites. Elle est toujours habillée avec élégance, elle porte des talons dans n'importe quelle situation, toujours impeccablement coiffée et maquillée. Trois ans d'amour totalement platonique. Elle ne me regarde même pas, alors que nos bureaux sont l'un en face de l'autre.

J'ai pourtant tout essayé, je lui offre des fleurs, lui écris des mots doux… Tout ça de manière anonyme bien sûr et tout ce que j'ai gagné, c'était qu'elle me donne un surnom ridicule : Edbeurk.

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour qu'elle me traite ainsi…

Mais je pense surtout qu'elle ne veut pas se montrer avec moi…

Peut-être qu'au fond elle m'aime elle aussi, mais que quelque chose l'effraie.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait me venir en aide ? Je lève les yeux au ciel :

"Dieu, si tu existes , c'est le moment de le prouver !"

Lassé, je soupire. Si mes prières fonctionnaient, cela ferait bien longtemps que les choses auraient changé…

Je me lève, enfile mes lunettes sans lesquelles je ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez et… m'arrête.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !" Mon hurlement résonne contre les murs de ma petite chambre.

" _Un problème ? Si c'est une araignée, écrase-la vite ! Je ne supporte pas ces bestioles, c'est vicieux !_" me lance le… le….

"Mais, qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous chez moi ?!" Je me précipite vers lui, armé de ma lampe de chevet et m'acharne à le frapper.

"_Hey Mec, arrête-ça, ça chatouille!_" dit-il en riant. "_Je m'appelle Emmett, tu as appelé, je suis apparu ! Et vu ta tronche, faut croire qu'il était plus que temps !_" conclut-il.

Je le regarde avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas très bien où il veut en venir, ni ce qu'il fabrique chez moi.

" Je n'ai appelé personne ! Sortez de chez moi ou c'est la police que je vais appeler !

- _Comment ça tu n'as appelé personne ? Ok, donc quand tu as dit " Dieu si tu existes, c'est le moment de le prouver !", ça voulait dire quoi ?_

- Vous… vous êtes Dieu ?"

L'homme, enfin je ne suis pas certain de son statut, éclate de rire, faisant trembler les murs de ma chambre.

" _Tu ne pensais pas sincèrement que le patron allait se déplacer pour toi ? Tu n'as aucun style mais il est possible que tu aies de l'humour. _

- Mais alors… toi, tu es ?

- _Bah un ange gardien ! Et là, je suis ton ange gardien, rien qu'à toi. Avant, on avait plusieurs clients mais on s'emmêlait les pinceaux. Donc un client, un ange ! _

- Bien sûr, c'est évident ! En tout cas, merci mais... non merci. Je n'ai besoin de rien. Au revoir et au plaisir !" Conclus-je tout en faisant de grands gestes.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Un type est chez moi, en plein milieu de ma chambre alors que je suis encore en pyjama en pilou. Je me saisis rapidement du téléphone posé sur ma table de nuit et compose aussi vite que je peux le 911.

"_Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… tu vas passer pour un sacré blaireau…_" tente-t-il.

Je l'ignore et explique patiemment à l'agent la situation et lui donne mon adresse. Il m'assure qu'il m'envoie une voiture, tout en me demandant de rester le plus calme possible et de m'éloigner du type s'il commence à avoir un comportement violent. Il me demande si je ressens le besoin de rester avec lui au téléphone le temps que la patrouille arrive alors je lui réponds oui.

"_Mec, sérieux. Je serai toi, j'annulerai. Ils vont t'emmener à l'asile…"_ soupire-t-il.

Je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre et me colle dans le fond de mon lit. Le type est grand, baraqué, blond avec les yeux bleus. Il est si musclé que je me demande s'il peut passer les portes. Il est négligemment assis sur mon bureau et me regarde bras croisés.

"_On m'a déjà donné des cas, mais alors toi... je crois que tu gagnes la palme du plus atteint. " _lance-t-il.

Je serre les dents, jugeant inutile de répondre quoi que ce soit à sa provocation. Il continue de me regarder, il penche la tête sur le côté, la joue presque sur l'épaule, les sourcils froncés.

" _Sérieusement ? Tu as quel âge ? Je n'ai aucune idée par où commencer. Même Bambi fait moins pitié que toi. On dirait que Ron Weasley a couché avec Ugly Betty, tu es un parfait mélange des deux ! C'est pas joli... "_

Je ferme les yeux, fort, en espérant que tout cela n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, c'est obligé, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Un ange gardien ? Et je suis qui moi ? Cendrillon ?

La sonnette retentit. Je me précipite vers l'entrée, soulagé que quelqu'un me débarrasse enfin de l'autre malade.

"Entrez, entrez, il est dans la chambre. Il déblatère des choses complètement dingues !

-Calmez-vous Monsieur et allons voir ça. Restez derrière moi s'il vous plaît." m'ordonne l'agent.

Je ne me fais pas prier mais avance fièrement avec lui vers ma chambre. L'agent a dégainé son arme, il repousse la porte de la pièce et… Rien.

"Restez derrière moi…" Dit-il tout en commençant à faire le tour de mon appartement.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passe alors je pars à la recherche du type avec lui. Ce dernier est négligemment installé sur mon canapé. Alors que je m'attendais à ce que l'agent l'interpelle immédiatement, ce dernier passe devant l'inconnu sans même le remarquer.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Arrêtez-le bon sang!" Je m'impatiente.

Le parasite éclate de rire.

"Arrêter qui? Votre plante verte?! Est ce que vous avez consommé de l'alcool récemment ? De la drogue?" commence le policier.

" De la drogue ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ni même d'alcool.

_- Je te l'avais dit que tu passerais pour un blaireau…_

- Vous l'entendez non ? Arrêtez-le !

_- Ecoute, tu devrais dire que tu a bu hier soir, que tu as mal au crâne ou je ne sais pas quoi. Parce que mon pote, tu es le seul à me voir. J'ai la dalle moi, t'as rien à bouffer ici ?_"

Seigneur, dans quoi je suis tombé ? Le policier fait le tour de l'appartement une nouvelle fois puis me regarde avec intérêt et suspicion. Si l'autre soit disant ange gardien a raison, je dois effectivement paraître dingue.

"Monsieur… il n'y a personne ici. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous avez de la famille ? Vous prenez des médicaments ?

Je euh… j'ai peut-être laissé allumer la télé. Et je me suis mal réveillé. J'ai

paniqué. Je suis désolé.

La prochaine fois, ne nous faîtes pas perdre notre temps s'il vous plaît.

Je suis vraiment navré."

Je le vois serrer les dents, la tension est palpable dans la pièce et rien qu'au regard qu'il me lance, je perçois sa frustration. Je me retiens de lui présenter une nouvelle fois mes excuses et le raccompagne jusqu'à ma porte, gêné.

"Appelez la police uniquement lorsque vous en avez réellement besoin… Et allez voir un psy." conclut-il acerbe.

Je me mords les joues et rentre à nouveau à l'intérieur, furibond.

"Je veux que tu te barres ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi! Tu n'es qu'un…. Qu'un…. Raaaah ! Dehors ! Dégage!" Je hurle.

Je ne sais pas qui est ce type ni ce qu'il veut vraiment. Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Est-ce que mon cerveau a un problème? Je deviens schizophrène ?

"_Impossible! Tu m'as appelé, je suis là et j'y resterai jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus besoin de moi. Et non, tu n'es pas fou. Enfin… Il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour le dire…_"

J'hallucine, il n'y a pas d'autre mot possible. Il y a un type que je ne connais pas, que je suis le seul à voir, à entendre… qui tente de me faire croire que je ne suis pas fou…. Ok.

"Alors, fais-moi rêver, vas-y. Pourquoi es-tu là?

-_Parce que tu m'as appelé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !_

-Mais encore ?

_-Pour te permettre d'avoir ce que tu veux vraiment. Une vraie histoire d'amour l'ami !_"

Une vraie histoire d'amour ? Il connaît Tanya ? Non impossible, tout cela est idiot. Je décide de l'ignorer, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et laisse mes muscles se détendre sous l'eau chaude. Je vais passer ma journée normalement, faire comme si tout cela ne s'est pas produit. Je commence à me sentir mieux, tout ça est déjà presque derrière moi.

"_Putain… c'est que t'es bien foutu ! Tu fais du sport ? J'ai eu Hugh Jackman comme client, c'était un dingue de sport, il passe des heures pour avoir ce que toi tu as. Alors ? C'est quoi ton truc ? _

- Non… je fais rien de particulier. Je ne passe pas ma vie dans une salle de sport. Hugh Jackman ? Vraiment ?

- _Ouais, il est cool. Et aussi… je suis jaloux. _

- Pourquoi ?

-_ Mon pote, des types tueraient pour en avoir une comme la tienne ! Je pourrais en devenir homo ! Même ton cul est d'enfer !_ "

Par je ne sais quel moyen, il est entré dans ma salle de bain et je suis nu devant lui. Furieux, j'attrape ma serviette et me dépêche de me couvrir. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Finalement, tout ça n'est pas si important, puisqu'il n'existe pas. Je sors de ma salle de bain et je vais m'habiller. Il est trop tard pour que je mange, il faut que j'aille travailler.

"_Tu n'as pas de fringues à ta taille ? Non parce que c'est vraiment con de te cacher comme ça._

- Fous-moi la paix tu veux. Je vais bosser, je ne veux pas de problèmes au bureau. Tu ne sais pas faire le ménage ? C'est le genre de truc qui pourrait m'aider.

- _Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu _!"

J'attrape mes affaires et enfile mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je sors de chez moi et grimpe dans le bus et sourit en voyant que personne ne me suit. Voilà tout est oublié. Je ferme les yeux, laissant la musique m'emporter jusqu'à mon bureau. En arrivant, personne ne me salue, comme d'habitude. Comme je n'ai pas pris le temps de manger chez moi, je me rends en salle de repos pour au moins prendre un café.

Bon… Comment ça marche ? Je ne viens jamais ici. Quand je viens au travail, je me contente de rester à mon bureau, sortir manger, revenir bosser et rentrer chez moi. Visiblement, ce matin, je suis le premier à me servir de la cafetière. Je mets du café dans le filtre, de l'eau et appuie sur le bouton ON de la machine. Rien. C'est pourtant brancher. J'appuie encore et encore sur le bouton ON mais toujours rien.

" Il faut taper sur le dessus."

Je tourne le tête. Une jeune fille que je n'ai encore jamais vue est dans la salle de repos. Petite, de long cheveux couleur chocolat, des yeux de la même couleur, la peau pâle mais qui ne lui donne pas un air malade. Très souriante, elle s'approche de moi. Je suis surpris un instant, je ne suis pas habitué à ce que l'on me parle.

"Pardon ?

- Pour le café, il faut taper dessus. Allez-y."

Je donne alors un petit coup sur le dessus de la cafetière. Je ne veux surtout pas abîmer le matériel de l'entreprise. D'abord, c'est qui celle-là ?

"_Putain mec, elle t'a dit de taper dessus, pas de la caresser. Allez !_"

Je sursaute. Il était revenu ! Suite à ma surprise mon poing s'écrase sur le pauvre capot de la machine. Instantanément, elle se met en route et le café commence à couler. La fille me sourit en sortant deux tasses.

"Je vous l'avais dit !

- Oui merci. Je… je ne m'en sers jamais.

- Je m'appelle Bella. Vous êtes…?

- Edward Cullen.

- Ravie ! Vous bossez ici ?

- Oui.

- Quel secteur ?

- Informatique.

- Ok…"

Derrière la dénommée Bella, le parasite se matérialise. J'ai peut-être une tumeur au cerveau… j'ai lu qu'une tumeur pouvait donner des hallucinations. Pourquoi j'hallucinerai d'un grand type blond trop musclé ? Pourquoi je n'hallucinerai pas sur Megan Fox ou Scarlett Johansson ?

"_Elle essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi ! Pose-lui des questions, réagis ! Même Paris Hilton a plus de tact mon vieux ! Allez, remue-toi !_"

Bella ne fait plus attention à moi, elle attend son café. Avouer qu'il a raison me rend dingue, mais il faut que j'essaye de m'intégrer. Elle a été sympa avec moi en plus.

" Et toi ? Tu bosses ici ?

- Moi ? Oh non… non, je viens voir mon père.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Charlie Swan.

- Tu… tu es la fille du boss ?

- Oui mais… ne le dis pas à tout le monde.

- Personne ne me parle, ça ne risque pas ! "

Elle me lance un regard interrogatif mais ne relève pas. Je nous sers une tasse à chacun et tente tant bien que mal de trouver un sujet de conversation qui pourrait lui plaire. Sans succès.

"_Dis, tu comptes lui compter fleurette à un moment donné ou non? Parce que là, elle est en pleine attente !_" me lance Emmett, assis négligemment sur la table.

Je pose mon regard sur Bella, tentant de masquer tant bien que mal mon embarras.

"Alors… Charlie Swan est ton père…" je débute.

Emmett soupire bruyamment.

" Euh oui… je viens de le dire.

- Oui. Pardon. Tu vas travailler ici ?

- Non… je viens juste le voir. Est-ce que ça va ?''

Je lance un regard à Emmett. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est apparu, j'ai besoin de son aide.

" _Demande-lui dans quoi elle bosse... un truc du genre, trouve des points communs avec elle. Rassure-moi, tu as déjà vu une fille avant ?_

- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends?!" je réponds furibond.

Bella me lance un regard interrogateur.

"Pardon… Je voulais juste être sûre que tout allait bien.

- Oui excuse-moi. Je… suis pas habitué à ce qu'on se soucie de moi. Tu bosses dans quoi toi ?

- Je suis associée avec ma meilleure amie dans la mode, le reloocking, conseils de mode."

Emmett se place devant Bella pour me faire face. Oh non, non, non… je sais exactement à quoi il pense.

"_C'est ça qui te faut mon vieux ! Demande-lui son aide ! Il faut absolument que tu changes de style _!"

D'un regard appuyé, je lui fais comprendre que je ne le ferai pas. Et tel un moustique tournant autour de moi avec un bourdonnement agaçant, il se met à mes côtés, ses lèvres à mon oreille, répétant sans cesse la même phrase :

"_Demande-lui ! Demande-lui ! Demande-lui !_

- Ok… Bella, tu pourrais m'aider ?

- T'aider ?

- Je suis un geek, franchement tu m'as vu ? Ma… mère veut que je change de style. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'y prendre. Je n'y connais rien en fringue. Tu m'aiderais ?

- Oh, oui bien sûr.

- Hey toi ! Tu devrais être au travail depuis 10 minutes !"

Je tourne la tête en même temps que Bella. Tanya, ma divine Tanya, est plantée devant l'entrée. Bien sûr, c'est à moi qu'elle parle mais c'est Bella qu'elle regarde. Est-elle jalouse que je parle à une autre femme ? Tanya reprend la parole.

"Bella.

- Tanya.

- Au boulot Edbeurk !

- Oui.

- Edward, tiens voilà ma carte. Appelle-moi et on voit tout ça ensemble. Et n'oublie pas ton café.

- Merci, à plus." Murmurai-je.

Pourquoi Tanya a-t-elle réagi comme ça? Mais au moins ce matin, j'ai réussi malgré moi à attirer son attention! Je me dirige vers mon bureau et me plonge directement dans mon travail.

"_Non mais, tu es sérieux là? Tu laisses souvent les gens te parler comme ça?!"_ crie presque Emmett dans mon oreille.

Je sursaute violemment, manquant de tomber de mon siège de bureau.

"Non mais ça va pas bien de me faire peur comme ça ?! Tu te prends pour qui pour me crier dessus comme ça?!

_-Ha non, non non non non ! Tu te laisses traiter comme une pauvre merde par l'autre blondasse siliconée et tu oses monter sur tes grands chevaux avec moi?! Arrête ton char Ben-Hur !"_ Crie-t-il.

La colère me sert la gorge. De quel droit se permet-il de juger Tanya alors qu'il ne la connaît même pas?!

"Ecoute-moi bien Godzilla, tu vas vite te calmer le bourrichon ! Je t'ai rien demandé, je ne sais pas encore comment j'ai fait pour te faire atterrir dans ma vie, mais je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je te l'ai déjà dit !" je rugis.

Plus un bruit. Tout autour de moi, aucun bruit de clavier, de papier froissé ou de conversation étouffée. Je ferme les yeux violemment priant intérieurement pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que je ne vienne pas de hurler comme un possédé en plein milieu de l'open space.

" Tout va bien Cullen ?"

Mike Newton, un de mes collègues rompt le silence. Je voudrais que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds afin que je puisse disparaître.

"Oui ça va pardon. Je… suis au téléphone… avec une oreillette.

- Euh...Ok." me lance-t-il dubitatif.

Il ne me croit pas du tout mais il reprend son travail, comme les autres, après m'avoir tous lancés un regard méfiant.

"Je veux vraiment que tu t'en ailles, je murmure. Depuis que tu es là, je ne cesse de me faire remarquer !

_-Rapelle-moi ce que tu voulais?_

-Que Tanya me remarque.

-_Et n'est ce pas ce qui s'est passé? _

_-_ Pas de cette façon ! Elle doit me prendre pour un fou plus qu'autre chose. Et tout ça, par ta faute!" je murmure un peu plus fort que je le désire.

Je soupire et tente de me replonger dans mon boulot.

"_Tu es vraiment peu reconnaissant de ce que peuvent t'offrir les gens. Tu sais quoi? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse effectivement. Mais un conseil, Edward : ne te fais pas de faux espoirs, aux yeux de Tanya tu n'es qu'un raté sans intêret !"_ dit-il.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, trop choqué. Est-ce que Tanya pense vraiment ça de moi ? Impossible ! Peut-être devrais-je aller la voir… Lui demander si ce qu'avance Emmett est vrai? Je suis sûr qu'il se trompe!

Je me lève rapidement de mon siège, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. J'erre dans les couloirs à la recherche de Tanya, à cette heure-ci elle est rarement dans son bureau. Je finis par la dénicher dans la réserve au téléphone.

"Merde, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai Edbeurk qui vient de rappliquer!" croasse-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Pris d'un élan de courage et d'une détermination redoutable, je me place face à elle. Sans hésiter je prends la parole :

"Il faut que je te parle Tanya !

-Oh, vraiment?

-Oui vraiment ! Je dois t'avouer quelque chose et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement. Je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je te connais. Tu es à mes yeux la femme parfaite, belle, intelligente, talentueuse, drôle… tu es brillante dans ton travail, toujours souriante. Travailler avec toi est tellement agréable. Merde Tanya, j'en peux plus de faire comme si je ne ressentais rien pour toi. Je t'admire et t'aime tellement. Et je sais qu'il y a un truc entre nous, je le sens. Pas toi ?"

Alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle me sourit et me saute dans les bras ou qu'elle me réponde par l'affirmative, sa réaction est tout autre… Elle éclate littéralement de rire. Elle est si secoué de spasmes qu'elle peine à retrouver son souffle et à me répondre quoi que ce soit. Est-ce juste l'émotion ?

"Oh putain… Est-ce que c'est une caméra cachée ?!" Demande-t-elle.

Quoi ? Je regarde autour de nous pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre est là. Personne, nous sommes seuls.

"Non Tanya, je suis on ne peut plus sincère. Je t'aime."

Elle s'essuie les yeux, tentant de retrouver son calme.

"Non mais… Putain. Tu es sérieux en plus. Bordel… Mais regarde toi! Regarde moi ! Jamais, tu m'entends? Jamais, il ne se passera quoi que ce soit entre nous! Tu es… Bordel, non arrête de rêver!" Hurle-t-elle.

J'arrête de respirer. Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle m'aime aussi, je le sais.

"Pourquoi Tanya ? Je… toutes ces fleurs, ces mots que je t'ai envoyés. J'ai vu ton sourire à chaque cadeau ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas être heureux ensemble ?

-Bordel, c'était toi?! J'ai presque porté plainte contre toi pour harcèlement!

- Je croyais que tu avais compris ! Enfin, ce n'est pas important. Donne-moi une chance. Je ne suis pas un minable. Je te rendrai heureuse un peu plus chaque jour."

Elle me regarde, les yeux exorbités.

"Tu restes loin de moi, tu ne t'approches plus de moi. Espèce de psychopate dégénéré ! Sincèrement, tu t'attendais à ce que je m'intéresse à un minable comme toi? Espèce de malade !"

Je recule, sous le choc. Je ne peux pas y croire, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur se brise en mille morceaux. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Puis la honte s'abat sur moi, l'humiliation est totale. Sans rien dire, je me détourne d'elle et pars en homme malheureux et éconduit.

Je retourne à mon bureau, récupère mon sac et mes affaires. Je ne peux pas rester ici, je n'arrive pas à surmonter ça. Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Sans faire attention aux regards de mes collègues, sans m'annoncer, j'entre dans le bureau du patron. Bella est assise face à son père, tout deux me regardent surpris.

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je… je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

- Oh… oui bien sûr heu…

- Edward ! Edward Cullen !

- Oui, pardon. Bien sûr, rentrez, soignez-vous.

- Merci."

Je quitte la pièce, claquant la porte du bureau avant de me précipiter vers les ascenseurs.

"Edward ! Attends!" Crie Bella tout en me courant après.

J'ai la gorge extrêmement nouée, j'ai beau me dire qu'un homme, un vrai, ne pleure pas, ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manque.

" Est-ce que tout va bien? Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

- Non. Je ne me sens juste pas dans mon assiette… Je dois couver… couver quelque chose." conclus-je, la voix tremblante.

Il est temps que je déguerpisse. Il est hors de question que je me mette à pleurer devant cette fille que je ne connais pas.

"Edward, attends. Tu peux me le dire, tu sais? Je ne te jugerai pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se produire mais depuis ton arrivée ici ce matin, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. " débute-t-elle.

Je soupire, tentant de ne pas la repousser trop violemment et de ravaler mes larmes. Mon coeur est brisé, il n'y a pas d'autre mot mais il est bien évidemment hors de question de lui rapporter cette information.

"_Tu sais gars… Je suis désolé…. T'en verras d'autres !"_ retentit la voix d'Emmett dans mon dos.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui, prêt à lui ordonner de s'en aller, lorsque je me souviens subitement de la présence de Bella à mes côtés. Je tente de garder une contenance et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

"Il n'y a rien… disons que je frôle le burn-out. Je pense qu'un peu de….

-Non! J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut!" Elle me pousse à l'intérieur de la cabine d'acier et en appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle m'entraîne déjà en dehors du bâtiment.

"Attends! Bella! Mais où est-ce que tu m'emmènes comme ça?!

-Tu as besoin de changement Edward ! Et nous, les femmes, avons un moyen radical pour ce genre de situation! Un relooking!" Chantonne-t-elle.

Je manque de m'étouffer, courant derrière elle alors qu'elle me traîne par la main.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la poupée, Bella. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et aller dormir. Hors de question d'avoir posé ma journée pour aller faire les boutiques comme une nana enragée en période de soldes!" Conclus-je tout en la stoppant dans sa course folle.

"Oh allez Edward! Je t'en prie! Je peux t'assurer que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut maintenant! Ca va te faire un bien fou! Nous, c'est ce qu'on fait toujours en cas de chagrin d'amour!

- Comment tu sais que c'est ce qui m'arrive?

-Voyons, pas besoin de sortir de St Cyr pour le voir, je reconnaîtrai cette expression de chien battu accrochée à ton visage entre mille! A moi aussi, ça m'est arrivé, alors fais-moi confiance : changer de tête te fera le plus grand bien." gazouille-t-elle.

Je ne peux retenir une moue dubitative devant une telle tirade. Elle a l'air tellement décidée que je ne trouve pas le moyen de lui dire qu'il en est encore une fois hors de question. Elle affiche cette expression enjouée qu'ont les enfants lorsqu'ils réalisent que nous leurs avons préparé une surprise extra.

"Bon très bien…. Mais juste quelques boutiques et ensuite, je rentre chez moi. Je ne me sens vraiment pas dans mon assiette."

Elle hurle de joie comme si je lui avais donnée l'autorisation d'ouvrir ses cadeaux le matin de Noël avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir et enroule maladroitement mes bras autour de ses hanches frêles, avant de la relâcher après quelques secondes. Elle sent le lilas et une pointe de vanille.

"Je sais exactement par quoi commencer!" Elle jette un regard étrange à mes cheveux.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma torture personnelle commence vraiment. Notre virée débute par un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. Un certain Massimo à l'accent Italien plus que douteux si vous voulez mon avis et qui bouge tellement les mains que je pense sincèrement qu'avec un peu d'élan, il pourrait s'envoler.

"Mah ça alooooors ! Quels cheveux il a ce garçon! Fabuleux !" roucoule-t-il tout en m'enroulant dans un peignoir imitation satin.

Je lance un regard noir à Bella, lui en voulant beaucoup plus tout à coup.

"On va couper ici, ici, ici…. Et là aussi!"

J'abandonne l'idée dès le début de placer quoi que ce soit dans une conversation avec ce type loufoque. Visiblement, mon avis lui importe peu, il a une tondeuse dans les mains et la fait virevolter sur ma tête comme un papillon. Je n'ose pas vraiment regarder ce qu'il est en train de faire de peur de découvrir un massacre capillaire.

"_Mec, à ce rythme-là… Il va pas te rester grand chose sur le caillou si tu veux mon avis"_ Commence Emmett, les yeux exorbités.

Je lui lance un regard apeuré et ne peux retenir un gémissement craintif.

"Edward, tout va bien ?"

Je relève les yeux vers Bella qui a dû entendre mon gémissement. J'aimerai dire que ça va mais je suis un piètre menteur. De plus, je transpire à cause de l'angoisse. Autant être honnête.

" Non, ça ne va pas bien. J'ai mis des années à avoir les cheveux comme ça et là, c'est un massacre comparable à la déforestation de la forêt Amazonienne ! J'aimais bien mes cheveux ! Et je n'ai même pas mon mot à dire. Tu veux m'envoyer à l'armée avec cette coupe ?

_- Bien dit Edward ! Bon, tes cheveux, ce n'était pas possible mais laisse pas tout couper, le look Bruce Willis ne t'irait pas._

- Ouais ! Pas de Bruce Willis !"

Merde… j'ai oublié que personne ne peut entendre Emmett. Bella me regarde les yeux rond. Massimo continue de me coiffer, trop concentré sur son travail pour se rendre compte que je parle dans le vide.

"Bella, je ne veux pas avoir les cheveux trop rasé. Tu vas me prendre pour un con, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, mais j'aime bien passer ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Edward, je ne l'aurais pas laisser te raser la tête. Fais-moi confiance.

- Ouais…''

Elle ricane avant de me tapoter la cuisse d'un geste réconfortant. Je me surprends à sourire à mon tour et d'un geste complètement inconscient, je lui prends la main. Elle s'arrête de rire, croisant mon regard. Je lâche sa main, gêné. Elle ne dit rien et je reporte mon attention sur le miroir, mais je ne m'observe pas moi, j'observe Bella.

Je dois avouer qu'elle est assez mignonne, simple comparée à Tanya. Elle ne porte pas beaucoup de maquillage, des vêtements simples, pas de talons vertigineux, elle ne marche pas en se galbant pour être remarquée. Non, Bella est séduisante tout en restant simple.

"_Plus c'est simple, plus c'est sexy mon vieux !''_ conclut Emmett.

Je meurs d'envie de lui demander où il veut en venir mais je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire. Emmett n'arrête pas de tourner autour de moi, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. En fait, je crois qu'il s'ennuie. Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que ça se finisse. Pile au moment où je pense ça, Bella se relève en tapant dans les mains.

"C'est incroyable ! Massimo, c'est magnifique ! Edward, tu es superbe. Regarde-toi ! J'adore !"

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon reflet. C'est vraiment réussi, la coupe est courte certes, je n'aurais plus jamais à caler mes mèches derrière les oreilles. Je n'ai plus de raie au milieu, mes cheveux sont désormais coiffés, désordonnés. C'est vraiment réussi. Mes cheveux longs ne me manqueront pas.

"Alors Edward ?

- Je… j'adore ! Vraiment, je ne me reconnai pas. C'est vraiment top. Merci Bella. Merci Massimo. J'arrive pas à y croire…"

Bella se rapproche et se poste en face de moi.

"Tu es superbe Edward…" débute-t-elle avant de glisser timidement ses mains dans mes cheveux. "J'adore, ça te change complètement."

Elle me regarde tout en passant et repassant ses mains dans mes cheveux. Je savoure.

"_Prends-lui la main dans la douceur du lagon,  
>Prends-lui la main et n'attends pas demain.<br>Décide-toi mon garçon, Chalalala…  
>N'aies pas peur !<br>Ne penses qu'au bonheur, vas-y embrasse-la ! Chalalala…  
>N'hésite pas puisque tu sais que toi tu ne penses qu'à ça… ! Chalalala<br>c'est si bon, écoute la chanson, décide-toi embrasse-la!" _chante tout à coup Emmett dans mon oreille.

Je manque d'exploser de rire et me recule violemment de Bella. Elle détourne la tête, gênée de ce qui vient de se passer. Elle cherche à dire quelque chose, ouvrant et fermant la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

"Je...Hum…. C'est parfait! Allons payer et passons à la suite." conclut-elle tout en se précipitant vers la caisse.

"_Mec, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ça t'arrive souvent de louper des occasions pareilles? Elle n'attendait que ça!_

-Je sais… Je… Moi aussi mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce matin encore, j'étais persuadé d'être fou amoureux de Tanya et qu'elle était la femme de ma vie et là… Et puis merde, tu as chanté une chanson de la petite sirène à mon oreille !

_- J'aime bien moi, je chiale quand Ariel dit au revoir à sa famille ! _

- Eurêka me fait penser à toi ! Vous manque une case à tous les deux.

_- Bah toi à Max ! Le chien !_

- Pourquoi ?

_- Je sais pas, c'est venu comme ça._

- Edward, on y va ?"

Bella est à côté de moi, son sourire est revenu, l'incident de tout à l'heure est visiblement oublié. Elle me sourit et sort de chez le coiffeur. Je la suis.

"Alors euh… merci pour la coupe…

- On a pas fini ! Il faut changer tes lunettes.

- Tu as une idée du prix d'une paire de lunettes ?

- Oui, on s'en fiche. Viens !"

Elle passe son bras sous le mien et me guide dans les rues, elle n'a pas honte de marcher à mes côtés, encore moins d'être à mon bras. Emmett marche tranquillement à côté de nous, ne prenant pas la peine de s'écarter pour laisser passer les gens, il leurs rentre carrément dedans.

"_Bon ? Tu lui parles ou tu attends qu'il neige ?_

- Alors Bella… Tu connais Tanya ?

_- Putain Edward pas ça…"_

Bella m'a lancé un regard, toujours souriante.

"Pas plus que ça. Mais suffisamment pour savoir que je ne l'aime pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as vue ? Tu m'as vue ? Nous ne sommes pas compatibles. Elle est imbue de sa personne, superficielle… Je ne supporte pas ce genre de personnes. Je suis quelqu'un de franc et spontané. Je ne passe pas trois heures dans la salle de bain chaque matin."

Je la fixe intensément. Elle a un joli visage, de beaux cheveux. Il est vrai qu'elle est l'exact opposé de Tanya. Je sens qu'elle pourrait me plaire… Même si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec une fille.

"Je… Je crois que ça me plaît." je murmure.

Emmett réapparaît et se met à courir dans tous les sens.

"_Enfin ! Yeeeeeeeah ! Il l'a faaaaaaaaait ! Il drague une fille!"_ crie-t-il.

Je me retiens de sourire mais ne peux contenir mon rougissement face au sourire timide qu'affiche Bella.

Elle finit par pousser la porte d'un opticien de renom et je retiens un gémissement à l'idée que ma carte bleue s'enflamme devant le prix de certaines paires.

"Ray-Ban est fait pour toi! !

-Euh… Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Verres de contact alors!" pialle-t-elle.

Je n'ai le temps de rien qu'elle explique déjà la situation à un vendeur, ma paire de lunettes dans les mains. Je n'y vois rien, je ne distingue que de vagues formes. J'entends Bella discuter avec le vendeur, mais je suis trop loin pour bien entendre et je n'ose pas bouger de peur de rentrer dans quelque chose et de provoquer une catastrophe.

"Edward, tu peux venir ?

- Euh Bella… je ne vois rien, je vous distingue à peine.

- Oh pardon, j'arrive"

Je vois la forme de Bella arriver vers moi, elle prend mes deux mains et me guide dans la pièce. Son contact me fait agréablement frissonner. Je la sens s'arrêter, je m'arrête également et je peux distinguer son visage tourné vers moi.

"Tu as des yeux magnifiques Edward… Il ne faut pas les cacher, les lentilles doivent être transparentes surtout !

- Des lentilles ? Bella, tu es sûre ?

- Oui, les deux, lentilles et lunettes. Ne n'inquiète pas pour le prix. Je gère. Fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord. De toute façon, c'est toi qui paie… bien sûr je te rembourserai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on pourra s'arranger, j'en suis certaine. Et c'est ma société qui paie. De toute façon, il va falloir les commander, tu ne les auras pas tout de suite."

Son enthousiasme est contagieux et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir de plus en plus à l'aise à ses côtés. Le vendeur passe un temps fou à m'expliquer comment je dois m'y prendre pour enfiler mes lentilles. Nous rions ensemble, pleurant presque lorsque je manque de me crever un oeil. Auprès de Bella, j'apprends le second degré, l'autodérision.

Le vendeur m'explique ensuite la procédure, me précise qu'il faut les commander, que j'aurai tout d'abord une paire d'essai et que je devrai revenir plusieurs fois. Il me dirige ensuite vers des lunettes un peu plus modernes que celles que je possédais et je m'amuse avec Bella à prendre plusieurs poses. Nous rions beaucoup.

Une fois la commande enregistrée, je ressors tout de même avec ma nouvelle paire de lunettes puisque j'ai eu la chance qu'ils aient des verres adaptés à ma vue dans leur stock.

"Punaise, je réalise à peine que je vais porter des lentilles. Je vais avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation...

-Ca va te changer la vie!" jubille Bella.

Je souris et après avoir lancé un coup d'oeil à Emmett, placé derrière Bella les pouces levés un sourire idiot sur le visage, je réponds:

"Tu m'aideras ? Je veux dire, tu m'accompagneras récupérer mes lentilles et m'habituer à mon nouveau moi ?

- D'accord, avec plaisir !

- Super, merci Bella.

- Et maintenant, dernière étape !

- Vêtement ?

- Non… épilation du torse, aisselles, jambes et maillot ! C'est archi-tendance chez les hommes !"

Je m'arrête net, soudainement paniqué. Hors de question qu'on me torture de la sorte. Si les filles aiment ça tant mieux, mais trop peu pour moi ! Je scrute le visage de Bella, dans l'espoir qu'elle plaisante.

" Bella ? Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de tout ce qui est épilation…

- T'es vraiment du genre premier degrés ! Bien sûr que non pas d'épilation, bien sûr que oui la prochaine étape ce sont les vêtements !

- Putain… j'y ai vraiment crû.

- Hey… Edward, je dois t'avouer autre chose… le père Noël, la fée des dents et le lapin de pâques n'existent pas ?"

Je ris et lui mets un petit coup d'épaule, ce qui la fait rire à son tour. Elle finit par prendre mon bras et se colle à moi. Dans un élan de confiance, je lui fais lâcher mon bras et le passe autour de ses épaules. Elle me lance un timide sourire mais ne s'écarte pas.

"_Dire que ce matin, il était attiré par les blondes péroxydées et maintenant c'est la petite brune toute mignonne qu'il veut. Miley Cyrus parait plus équilibrée que toi… Mais je suis d'accord avec ton choix. Bon, discute avec elle, de sa famille, de ses animaux… de ses films, livres, disques préférés. Mon pôte, faut que tu fasses connaissance." _

Emmett a raison, je dois apprendre à la connaître. Si ça se trouve, nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes goûts.

" Alors Bella, à part ton père tu as de la famille ?

- Oui, ma mère et j'ai un frère, Jasper. C'est le mari de ma meilleure amie, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils sont ensemble.

- Tu es vraiment une petite fée qui change la vie des gens hein ? Avoue.

- J'aime le penser. Et toi ?

- Hum… je suis orphelin. Mon père nous a abandonnés ma mère et moi quand j'étais petit, puis elle est tombée malade et elle est morte. Ensuite on ne m'a jamais adopté, j'ai été de foyer en foyer.

- Oh je suis désolée.

_- Oui moi aussi Edward… j'ai zappé ce détail dans ton dossier. Je suis désolé vraiment.. C'est la faute de Rosalie, la secrétaire… tu me diras, ça me donnera l'occasion d'aller la voir… elle est tellement… magnifique… Bref, je m'égare ! Je t'en prie, continue, t'occupe pas de moi..._

- Je ne voulais pas plomber l'ambiance. Désolé, je suis nul.

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! Mais tu m'as menti.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu m'as dit que ta mère voulait que tu changes de style.

- Ah oui… j'avais un peu honte.

- Pourquoi tu voulais changer de look ?

- Parce qu'il était urgent que je le fasse non ?

- Tanya ?

- C'était con.

- Un peu oui, franchement ce n'est pas une fille pour toi. Et maintenant ? Pourquoi tu veux changer de look ?

- Pour apprendre à te connaître et passer du temps avec toi.

-_ Il ne manque plus que les violons ! C'est quoi déjà la chanson dans la Belle et le Clochard ? Tu sais quand ils mangent les pâtes bolognaises… ah oui :  
>Nuit belle nuit…<br>dans le ciel c'est écrit…  
>qu'elle est belle, la Bella note.." <em>

Je lance un regard noir à Emmett, il ne va pas me faire le répertoire complet de Disney à chaque occasion quand même ! Je crois qu'il comprend car il fait mine de sceller ses lèvres et de jeter la clef imaginaire par dessus son épaule. Bella qui ne s'aperçoit de rien, enchaîne.

"Et donc tu n'as pas de frères et soeurs ?

- Non, il n'y a que moi. Je n'ai même pas de chats ou de poissons rouges.

- De quoi devenir dingue…

- Ouais… mais pas au point de voir et d'entendre un type que personne d'autre ne peut voir."

Bella rit alors qu'Emmett porte sa main sur le coeur en mimant un air offusqué.

Nous nous arrêtons dans une galerie marchande et Bella est visiblement dans son élément. Elle me conduit de rayon en rayon, me propose plusieurs choses, m'en présente d'autres par curiosité. Elle sélectionne plusieurs articles, m'expliquant les détails qui, je dois bien l'admettre, me passent au-dessus lorsqu'elle me sourit comme ça.

Elle me dirige gentiment vers une cabine, me dépose une pile monstrueuse de vêtements dans les bras et s'installe confortablement dans un des fauteuils du showroom.

J'essaye de prendre sur moi et de ne pas me sentir mal à l'aise mais c'est difficile. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt complexé et l'idée de me pavaner devant elle ne m'emballe pas. Je respire un grand coup et enfile la première tenue. C'est plutôt rock et je ne me trouve pas si mal en me regardant dans le miroir. J'ouvre alors le rideau d'un coup sec et tombe nez à nez avec Bella qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle s'approche de moi, me tend la main.

"Bonjour! Bella, enchantée ! Tu dois être Edward, c'est ça ? Caché depuis une vingtaine d'années, non? " me lance-t-elle en souriant.

Je ne peux retenir mon rire et je sens mon visage s'enflammer. Elle m'ordonne presque de retourner en cabine. J'essaye plusieurs tenues d'affilée et je commence à me sentir de plus en plus à l'aise.

Emmett s'amuse à chantonner la musique du film Pretty Woman, (ne me demandez pas comment je connais ce film, ce serait bien trop long à expliquer.) nous rions beaucoup tous les trois et je me surprends à regretter qu'Emmett ne soit pas un être, un vrai…

"Bon Edward! Ces tenues sont parfaites! Je suis ravie!

-_Elle a raison mec… Ça te change tellement!"_

Pris d'un élan incontrôlable, inexpliqué, je me dirige droit vers Bella et m'empare de son visage. Je reste quelques secondes indécis puis finis par l'embrasser. Je sais que mon baiser est maladroit, mais j'y mets tout mon coeur et lorsque je me recule d'elle, elle n'affiche pas un air dégoûté mais un air ravi.

J'évite de dire quoi que ce soit, de peur de dire quelque chose qui gâcherait ce moment mais je suis ravi de voir Emmett, bouche bée quelques mètres plus loin. Il cherche visiblement ses mots ouvrant et refermant la bouche inlassablement.

Je me saisis de la main de Bella lorsque nous nous dirigeons vers les caisses où elle me fait essayer plusieurs paires de chaussures avant de payer.

Nous ressortons de la galerie marchande et pris dans l'euphorie du moment, je propose à Bella de dîner avec moi. Je commence à ressentir une certaine fierté, je me sens mieux dans ma peau.

"_Mec, t'es dans les starting blocks ! Je suis super fier de toi! Tu sais comme un papa fier de son tout petit ! Je suis sûr d'avoir une prime avec une réussite aussi fulgurante!"_

Je lui souris discrètement et termine ma journée tranquillement aux côtés de Bella. Nous nous dégotons un super petit restaurant dans une rue calme.

"J'adore manger Français! Je sais déjà ce que je vais prendre." rit-elle.

Le repas se passe bien, je nous découvre des tonnes de points communs. Nous rions beaucoup et je me sens de mieux en mieux à ses côtés.

Nous expérimentons les huîtres et je ne peux retenir un fou rire devant la mine écoeurée de Bella lorsqu'elle en goûte une pour la première fois.

Après avoir payé, je lui propose une balade dans les rues de Chicago.

Je la raccompagne jusqu'à chez elle, l'embrasse tendrement devant la porte et la regarde rentrer.

"_Et bien, c'était une soirée et une journée plus que réussie…!"_ conclus joyeusement Emmett.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui…

2 semaines plus tard.

Ma vie a complètement changé. Le regard que les autres me portent est différent, parfois même appréciateur.

"_Souvent, mec!"_

Emmett est toujours là mais il ne revient que de temps en temps. Il m'a expliqué que sa mission était terminée et qu'il attend d'être rappelé. J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va se passer après son départ… Il va vraiment me manquer. J'aimerai qu'il puisse revenir me voir mais une fois une mission terminée, il ne doit plus avoir de contact avec ses anciens clients. Je vais perdre un ami.

Un matin, je suis en train de mettre mes toutes nouvelles lentilles quand Emmett arrive. Il me salue d'un signe de tête, sans remarque, sans taquinerie, sans rien.

"Emmett ? C'est quoi le problème ?

_- Je suis appelé._

- Quand ? Où ?

_- Dans trois jours. Je ne peux pas te révéler où._

- Trois jours… Je ne peux pas t'adopter ?

_- Désolé… ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je serai bien resté avec toi. T'es mon client préféré je crois. _

- On pleure maintenant ?

- _Non, il reste trois jours. _

- Dis moi, comment on devient ange gardien ?

- _Oh euh… pour ma part j'étais soldat pendant la guerre de Sécession. Je suis mort au combat après avoir sauvé tout le reste de mon bataillon d'une attaque. J'ai laissé femme et enfants derrière moi_.

- Oh Emmett je suis désolé. Donc pour ton courage, Dieu t'a donné une seconde chance ?

- _Ed, je déconne, j'ai jamais fait la guerre ! Je sais pas comment on devient un ange, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Si j'avais une vie avant, je ne m'en souviens pas. _

- T'es un abruti !

- _Mais tu va chialer dans trois jours quand je vais partir !" _

Je hausse les épaules et sors de la salle de bain, je dois aller au travail.

Trois jours plus tard, les choses sont effectivement difficiles. Je dois me montrer fort pour lui cacher mes émotions et lui pour masquer les siennes par un trait d'humour.

Puis Emmett disparaît.

Les choses ont prit un cours différent et j'ai peu à peu trouvé mes marques dans avec mon nouveau ''moi''.

Le changement le plus flagrant est le comportement de Tanya. Je suis passé de Edbeurk à mon chéri et autres petits surnoms débiles. Alors que j'aurais tout donné pour attirer son attention quelques semaines plus tôt, à présent j'en suis au point où chaque matin, je m'arrange pour l'éviter le plus longtemps possible. Pourtant elle me retrouve toujours à croire qu'elle m'a implanté une puce GPS afin de me localiser, peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve !

Ce matin ne déroge pas à la règle. Alors que je sors de l'ascenseur, elle me saute quasiment dessus, sourire aux lèvres, fesses en arrière, seins en avant. Elle me tend un café qui sera, je le sais, dix fois trop sucré pour moi.

"Tiens, mon ange, c'est pour toi !

- J'ai déjà eu mon café, merci.

- On pourrait déjeuner ensemble, non ?

- Tanya, c'est très gentil mais j'ai d'autres projets. Je dois y aller.

- Ok… on se voit plus tard alors!

- Hum… au fait, tu as du rouge à lèvres sur les dents !"

Elle ferme aussitôt la bouche et j'en profite pour gagner mon bureau tout en saluant mes collègues qui ont enfin retenu mon prénom.

Ma vie a complètement changé. Je me sens heureux et bien dans ma peau. Je suis enfin tel que je le voulais vraiment… Mais surtout, je suis amoureux.

Bella me rend très heureux. Nous envisageons déjà de nous installer ensemble dans les mois à venir.

"Bonjour, j'ai besoin d'un calcul, des prévisions pour…

- Bella, tu sais que tu es vraiment mignonne avec ton air concentré… Mais on voit à dix milles kilomètres que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!" dis-je en riant.

Elle s'esclaffe et s'installe sur le bord de mon bureau.

"J'ai vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine.

-Nous avons quelque chose de prévu?"

Elle me sourit malicieusement.

"Peut-être bien Monsieur Cullen! Nous avons encore tellement de choses à découvrir l'un sur l'autre…" Rit-elle.

Cela promet d'être intéressant…

_Quelques années plus tard._

_Point de vue de Bella_

_Compter les respirations… Se détendre. Un, deux… _

"_Je te jure Edward, tu vas payer!" Hurlai-je. _

_Ce crétin affiche à la fois un air soucieux et un sourire ravi, complètement contradictoire! _

"_A trois, on y va. Vous êtes prête? Poussez!" Demande__ (exige ?) l__a sage femme. _

_Je m'exécute. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon! Elle m'ordonne de respirer, de me relaxer. Elle est marrante elle! Il faut le sortir ce bébé ! _

"_Je suis fier de toi Bella!" m'encourage Edward. _

_C'est reparti pour un tour, il me parle mais je ne l'écoute plus, bien trop concentrée sur ma tâche. _

"_Et voilà ! C'est un beau petit garçon, félicitations!" _

_Je l'ai fait! Je l'ai fait! Après neuf mois d'attente, d'inquiétudes, d'impatience… Il est enfin parmi nous! En toute objectivé, c'est le plus beau petit garçon du monde. Il a les cheveux de son père, je suis sûr qu'il aura ses yeux. Mon Dieu, faites que mon fils ait les yeux vert d'Edward. _

_En parlant de lui... Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi beau, il a un sourire ineffaçable sur le visage, je suis sûre qu'il va avoir des crampes. Ni lui ni moi ne nous lassons de contempler notre fils. _

"_Il est trop beau… je suis amoureuse de son petit nez…_

_- Et regarde ses petites mains ? Et ses pieds ? Tu te rends compte qu'on a fait ça ? _

_- Oui. Mais on a pas de prénom…_

_- Jamais de la vie tu ne l'appelleras Robert ! _

_- Tout comme il ne s'appellera jamais Edward Junior ! _

_- Je pensais qu'en le voyant on trouverait…_

_- Moi aussi... _

_- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer un peu. On verra après, tu dois n'avoir qu'une moitié de cerveau qui fonctionne après tant d'efforts. _

_- C'est en partie ta faute. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. "_

_Edward m'embrasse puis me laisse le bébé de longues heures dans les bras avant de me le reprendre gentiment et de me laisser m'endormir quelques temps. _

_C'est sa voix qui me réveille, quelques heures plus tard. _

"_Emmett! Emmett !" Edward se lève d'un bond, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, et se précipite dehors, me laissant seule et surprise. Je ne connais personne du nom de Emmett, Edward ne m'a jamais parlé de quelqu'un qui porte ce prénom. _

_Je me relève dans mon lit en le voyant revenir dans la chambre._

"_Edward! Il y'a un problème? _

_-Non Bella, aucun… J'ai cru voir passer un vieil ami…" Me dit-il tout en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'approche de moi le sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de rencontrer son idole de toujours dans le couloir. _

"_Comment vas-tu jolie maman?_

_-Très bien, fatiguée mais très heureuse… Et toi? _

_-Je vais très bien et je suis très fier de toi… _

_-Je t'aime Edward. _

_-Je t'aime aussi Bella… Tellement." Murmure-t-il tout en m'embrassant doucement. _

" _Qui est Emmett ? Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?_

_- C'est un ami que tu ne connais pas. On peut dire qu'il a été mon ange gardien à un moment de ma vie. _

_- Emmett… j'aime bien, non ?_

_- Je n'osais pas te le demander._

_- Ton copain, c'est un garçon bien ? Je crois que les prénoms ont une incidence sur le caractère…_

_- Il est génial, drôle, intelligent, sportif, loyal… Alors on va appeler notre fils Emmett ? _

_- Donne-le moi…"_

_Il place dans mes bras mon petit bébé. Ses yeux sont ouverts mais il est très calme. Sa petite main emprisonne mon doigt et son regard se fixe au mien. _

" _Que penses-tu de Emmett Charlie Cullen ?" _

_Hasard ou non, mon fils me sourit et ses pieds et ses mains brassent l'air. Je prends sa réaction pour un signe. Je relève les yeux vers Edward qui, à l'aide de son pouce, balaye une larme logée au coin de son oeil. _

"_Edward, nous avons un prénom pour notre fils ! _

_- C'est parfait !_

_- Je trouve aussi._

_- Tu crois qu'il aurait réagi pareil si on lui avait proposé concombre ou tartiflette ? _

_- Mon bébé chéri… nous sommes tous les deux coincés avec l'humour douteux de ton papa."_

_Edward rit et vient s'asseoir près de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules._

_C'est ainsi que débute notre nouvelle vie à trois._

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà.<strong>

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**A bientôt pour d'autre aventure.**

**Biz**

**Lexi**


End file.
